2 is better than 1
by The Banana Boat
Summary: A deadly secret. A new enemy. Total insanity. Lights falling hard, and two pairs of obsidian eyes watch him all the way.


AN- I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE CHRACTERS! IF I DID THE FEMALE CHARACTERS WOULDN'T SUCK! AND WOULD HAVE BRAINS!!

LordOnEarth- My slightly *ahem*girl stalkerish friend helped me write this. This is a message from him.

Friend- I am not a stalker! And this site is gay. REALLY gay. And I mean it in every possible sense of the word. The only reason why I am here is because my slightly *ahem* gay stalkerish promised me a bag of snickers. A big bag of snickers for every chapter I 'help' her to write. Because I am the best at English in my grade. Obviously. And her grammar sucks. Big time.

LordOnEarth- Ignore the ego maniac dude. On with the story which I wrote and HE helped me with.

xXx

Light watched her come out. He was scoping the area for his target, a rich billionaire that goes by the name of Laurel Laraken. 'Goes by the name' because Light knew, for a fact, that it was not her name. If it was she should have been dead by now.

She was a rich billionaire responsible for the downfall of several third world countries and the extinction of three species of bird. As long as Light was concerned, she was a criminal, and was bad as any other criminal. Maybe worse. It made no difference that she was a woman.'

' _A very sexy women' _thought the playboy side of Light. The playboy side of Light being a _very_ big side of him.

Light quickly dispelled the thought and turned his attention, instead, to the approaching women. And he wished he hadn't.

She was about 5 foot 8_. _Her hair came down to her exposed shoulders, the edges of her jet black layered hair highlighted red. She was wearing a cashmere sleeveless sweater, or something that resembled a sweate. The top reached her belt buckle, which sported a big, bling style 'L' on it with shiny stones that Light was ready to bet were real diamonds. Her snug fit mini jeans shorts did little to conceal her legs. The shoes that clad her pedicure feet must have cost a fortune by the looks of it. To top the 'sexy rich girl' look off were her Dior, diamond rimmed sunglasses and cashmere lip-gloss.

She got the whole 'I am hot and rich and earn every penny of it' look down to the last letter.

'Danm' thought Light.

Her looks could almost rival his own. Almost.

'I am going to enjoy this' thought Light, as he quite rudely and not so discreetly stared. And stared hard. And was so pre-occupied with staring that he failed to notice the familiar, hunched, panda faced, shabby clothed figure that walked beside Light's new prospective love interest, hand in hand.

He didn't even notice him _with her _until two obsidian, sleep deprived eyes stared into Lights almond ones, blocking her from his view.

"Ahhh" screamed Light quite foolishly, shocked by the sudden intrusion of personal space for L's face was inches away from his. "Ahhh!" screamed Light again when he realized this bothered him. But those screams were nothing compared to the one that followed when Light noticed his new prospective love interest staring down at him, a sneer playing across her luscious lips.

But the real shocker came (and that's saying something) when Light saw _her_ hand clasping L's.

Light felt like he was going to fall unconscious. This was too much. In matter of seconds he had deduced that

1. He might be bisexual.

2. Because he felt his penis rise a few centimeters when he looked at L's lips.

3. The sexy rich lady who he has been staring at for the past 5 minutes _knew_ he was staring at her.

4. She also thinks he is a complete moron.

5. And L, his number one rival, is probably in a relationship with his new prospective love interest.

Fuck. For Light It was insanity, to say the least.

"Light-kun?" asked L, ceremoniously waving a hand in front of Lights face. After receiving no answer from the shocked bishounen, L sighed and straightened up to face Lauren.

"It seems Light-kun has 'the hots' for you. Is that not how you say it?"

Lauren smiled and looked on to the fallen boy, who was trying not to blush. And failing.

"It would seem so…"

Light blinked, hearing her voice for the first time…

And liking it.

Light, as if on auto mode, stood up.

But auto mode failed then and there when he heard L say,

"This is the boy I was talking to you about. Meet Yagami Light. He is not usually so… unusual and his intellect, at best of days, can almost match mine. But it seems like today is not one of those days."

Then he turns to Light and says

"Light-kun, I would like you to meet my twin sister, Lauren. I have invited her over to assist me in proving that you are kira. Any questions?"

The nerve, thought Light. The nerve of that bastard! Intellect? Best of days?? Proving that I am kira??? Twin sist- Wait.

Sister?

Sister??

**SISTER???**

_**TWIN**_ **SISTER?!?!?**

AN-

LordOnEarth- well, that's it! R&R! Please.

Friend- Don't sound THAT desperate.

LordOnEarth- Why do you care?

Friend- Why am I doing this again?

LordOnEarth- S-N-I-C-K-E-R-S

Friend- Oh yeah.


End file.
